The Lies They Tell Us
by sunlessShipper
Summary: Feliciano Italy Vergas hadn't been crazy ever since he could remember . He used to be a normal, if a little foolish, pasta loving boy. He still is...but not in the normal way. Ludwig Germany Beilschmidt isn't crazy, nor wants to be around crazy people. But when he unwillingly gets a job at an asylum and is assigned to one of the craziest patients of all, chaos awaits him...
1. Summary

Hetalia fic. My first ever. Kinda OOC I guess. Human names, but to avoid confusion, country middle names.

Feliciano Italy Vergas hadn't been crazy ever since he could remember. No, no, no, god forbid. He used to be a normal, if a little foolish, pasta loving boy. He still is...but after a traumatic experience, he is now a foolish, pasta loving boy - in an asylum.

Ludwig Germany Beilschmidt isn't crazy, and sure as hell doesn't want to be around crazy people. But his older brother Gilbert Prussia Beilschmidt so happens to be in the previously mentioned asylum, and as a younger brother, Ludwig feels it his duty to check up on his sibling at least once a day.

This plan however backfires when the asylum orderlies decides he's a perfect addition for the staff, and recruit him to Feliciano, one of the craziest patients of all.

Hey so this is my first ever Hetalia fic gimme a break if it's OOC... luv you all!


	2. Lie 1: He Retired

Feliciano Italy Vergas woke up with a smile plastered to his face. He always did.

To be honest, he had no idea how his jaw muscles knew to automatically twitch into that exact position while he was asleep, but hey, who was he to question it?

 _Probably one of the many other reasons I'm insane,_ He chirped to himself cheerfully.

He looked around him, all sleepiness gone already. Feliciano had fallen into the habit of waking up early.

He had no idea what time it was, as his stupid room had no clock (apparently they distressed some people), but he guessed it to be around 6:00, maybe 6:30. Good. Wake-up wasn't until 7:00 p.m. He had some time to kill.

As he stared at the four plain walls surrounding him, he couldn't help but register how bleak it was. That white color was really boring. It gave Feliciano an unsettled feeling, like it was a blank canvas that he needed to paint.

Speaking of painting... His fingers craved for his beloved paint-brush but he knew that no way in hell would anyone let him have it: the staff tried to keep the patients as far away from their old hobbies as possible.

"Erasing the past, creating the future," was their motto. That meant basically that Feliciano had to give up on his old hobbies, like art and music, and find new ones just in case his old ones sparked bad memories or habits.

Originally they wanted him to give up cooking too, but after a nervous breakdown on his part they decided to let him continue.

Still smiling, Feliciano ran a hand through his shaggy brownish-red hair and giggled when, as usual, one curl jumped out of place at once.

With a loud yawn he blinked away the slight drowsiness remaining in his amber colored eyes and finally steeled himself to stop smiling.

It took him a few seconds to send the proper messages to his brain, but sure enough his grin wavered, then vanished.

Feliciano sighed, rubbing his cheeks. Sometimes he didn't notice when he continuously smiled and had to remind himself to stop, lest he freak people out. The last thing he needed now was to end up like that creepy Russian dude...

Shoving the thought out of his mind, he energetically bounced out of bed and pulled on his mandatory outfit. It took him little time, as there was no belt, no zippers, no buttons, practically nothing to waste time on.

After finishing that, he debated on what to do. He still had a little time left before his orderly, Roderick (or Rocky as Feliciano called him) came to take him to the cafeteria for breakfast.

He wondered what today's schedule would be like.

 _Probably another session with ,_ he thought.

Dr. Green was his psychiatrist. He was a kind, patient and understanding man, and Feliciano could admire him because of it, but that didn't mean necessarily that he had to like him.

The Italian snorted just thinking about him. No doubt, Dr. Green was a nice guy, but Feli would rather keep his thoughts and emotions to himself thank you very much.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed his room's camera zooming in on him. He waved a few times, making funny faces and funny hand-gestures.

Security was probably laughing their asses off right now at his antics, but he didn't care.

It was nice actually interacting with something alive in his room, even if it was a pantomimed, one-sided security-directed conversation. Other than himself, that security camera was the only other thing in his room Feliciano could interact with.

The Italian couldn't remember the last time he had had a roommate. The orderlies had decided he was 'too dangerous', so here he was, living solo.

Course, he wasn't the only person without a roommate (Francis also bunked alone) but that didn't improve his mood much: Francis humped anything that moved, it was only logical no one was assigned a bed near him.

He, on the other hand though, was way more respectful of boundaries than that old frog. Sure, he could get a little clingy, or overly affectionate at times, and the last time he had a roommate it hadn't really ended well, but still. That was ages ago!

Feli sighed and sat back on his bed.

He wanted company, and he wanted it right now.

 _Maybe when Rocky comes I can ask him if I can have a roomie,_ He thought. After all, I'm way more developed than...last time.

This idea cheered him up considerably, so when the door creaked open, Feli leapt off his mattress and bounded enthusiastically towards it.

"Hey Rocky!" He cheered. "I missed you!"

And he wrapped the man in a tight embrace.

It took him exactly 33 seconds though to realize that the person he was hugging wasn't in fact Rocky. Or a man.

Then he also remembered the strict "Don't touch" policy.

He quickly stepped back, finding himself face-to-face with a flustered, timid looking foreign girl with long brown hair and big innocent eyes. She seemed to be an orderly judging by her clothes.

Now that he thought about it, Feliciano was pretty sure he had seen her around, but never bothered to learn more about her.

He gave her a huge smile, larger than the one he would have normally given her, since she was especially cute.

"Hi, pretty lady! I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli ~vee?"

The girl blushed and performed a funny little bow, all the while saying something rapidly in another language.

"I don't know whatever it is that you spoke!" Said Feli happily.

The girl flushed red, and then repeated herself in English:

"Hello. I am Xiao Mei Taiwan. You can call me Mei."

"Ciao! Where's Rocky?" Feliciano asked, secretly hoping he had been transferred or something. If he, Feli, ended up with this friendly seeming girl, he wouldn't complain in the least.

 _As long as Francis doesn't get hold of her._

Mei straightened up and said in a voice similar to someone reading from a teleprompter:

"Your assistant, Roderick Brown, has peacefully retired after many years of service at the Hetalia Asylum. He said he couldn't handle the stress any longer, and he gives you his wishes and regrets that he could not stay longer."

Feliciano was disappointed. Rocky was nice. Cool, even. But what really upset him was the fact that he was being lied to. It was obvious that Rocky had quit, not 'peacefully retired'.

And Feliciano suspected that he himself was the reason for Rocky's stress.

"So you'll be my new orderly?" He asked hopefully, giving her his legendary puppy eyes.

She laughed.

"No, Feliciano. I am only here to introduce to you your new caretaker."

"Another pretty lady?" Asked Feli, eyes pleading.

She shook her head, lightly giggling.

"Sadly not. Feliciano, meet Ludwig."

She stepped back, and a new figure stepped in front.


	3. Lie 2: I'm Free

**A) Sorry I haven't updated XD**

 **B) Yeah, here it's third person.**

 **C) No, I am not doing peoples accents.**

 **D) I couldn't decide if I should make this story PruCan or AmeCan (I don't ship PruCan, but I know many of you do), so I compromised and added aspects of both, none being the definite pairing.**

 **You guys can choose which one you like more as the main ship. Yeah, I'm brilliant XD :p**

 **Also, the PruCan in this story is dedicated to faiththestoryteller for being the best RPer the world has ever known and also commenting on my story! :D**

 **That's all, luv ya Zanies! :3**

Gilbert Prussia Beilschmidt wasn't necessarily crazy. More like 'misunderstood'. So he claimed, anyway.

He had gotten himself a free ticket to Hetalia Asylum after he freaked out for no apparent reason during a dinner party, started to scream and throw dinner plates around and nearly choked a cat.

Thankfully, that horrifying incident hadn't been repeated and in a few weeks, Gilbert was to be released from 'that goddamn hellhole' as he put it.

Until then, though, his irritating younger brother Ludwig Germany Beilschmidt (aka West) wouldn't stop visiting.

"I don't need a babysitter," Gilbert would always snap. "I'm not going to commit suicide if you don't come one day. You dummkopf. I'm way too awesome for that." (Idiot)

Unfortunately for him, Ludwig would always sigh and say in his slow, similarly accented voice,

"Ja, but I want to keep an eye on you, just in case." (Yes)

Talk about trust.

The 'few weeks' seemed more like 'many centuries' to the German until finally...

It was the day.

Gilbert had never been so happy in his life.

Ludwig was equally happy. His schedule had been thrown entirely off track thanks to Gilbert, but now thankfully it could be resumed.

He smiled to himself as he lead his older brother through the wide corridors of the asylum. The exit was clear in sight.

Next to him, a very excited Gilbert cheered "Freedom!" and sprinted towards it hurriedly, leaving Ludwig behind.

Ludwig sighed at his brother's behaviour, but couldn't stop a small grin from flitting across his usually stern features.

 _And to imagine_ _ **I'm**_ _the younger one._

He made to follow, but accidentally bumped into someone who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Sorry," Ludwig apologized hurriedly, bending down to see if the person was alright. "Are you okay?"

The person, now revealed to be an around 16 year old teenage boy, made an undignified squeaking noise and hid his face with his hands.

Ludwig noticed that his wrists were heavily bandaged, but decided not to comment on it.

"Are you okay?" He repeated gruffly. He could see Gilbert waiting impatiently at the exit from the corner of his eye.

In front of him, the boy curled up into a small ball whimpering.

With a slightly exasperated sigh, the German helped hoist him up. He couldn't help but feel surprised at how light he was.

"There," He amended. "That's better, ja?"

The boy nodded in fright, hands still covering his face.

Ludwig felt a little hurt. Was he really that terrifying? Making his voice go softer he said kindly,

"What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer, only shied away in fear.

"West! What's taking you so long? It's not awesome to keep me waiti-" Gilbert, who had grown tired of waiting and had made his way over, let his sentence trail off at the sight of the boy.

"Who's this?" He asked instead, eyeing the hand-covered face. He too noticed the bandages, but similarly to Ludwig, said nothing about them.

Ludwig shrugged.

"I don't know. He isn't answering."

"Well of course he isn't," Gilbert scoffed, "You're scary!"

"Nein!" Protested Ludwig half-heartedly. (No)

"Ja!" Replied his brother at once. "Even our neighbors were scared when you took out the trash! They practically cowered when you glared at them with those scary eyes of yours-"

"You have no right to lecture me on scary eyes," Snapped Ludwig, insulted. "Your eyes are red!"

Gilbert shrugged.

"You're just jealous." He turned towards the boy. "Anyway, who are you? Don't worry, I'm not as scary as this guy."

The boy, who had previously been making his way gradually away from the squabbling duo, froze and mumbled something indistinct. His name, probably.

Gilbert frowned.

"Entschuldigung?" (Sorry?)

The boy repeated himself even softer, if that was possible. It was clear he was scared out of his mind by the two.

Gilbert gave him a reassuring smile.

"Didn't quite hear that."

Ludwig scowled. They were wasting time here. It was obvious the boy was fine, everything was good, no harm, no foul. Why couldn't Gilbert just rest the case and let them go home?

Tugging on his older brother's sleeve, he said in irritation,

"Bruder, we should really be going." (Brother)

"Wait a second, West," Gilbert said absentmindedly, still attempting to communicate with the boy.

Ludwig huffed exasperatedly.

Gilbert, unaware, continued to talk softly to the boy, gently prodding him to lower his hands and continually asking him if he was lost and needed directions.

Slowly, gradually, the boy was lulled by Gilbert's comforting words and tone -Ludwig was surprised his brother could even act like this- and tentatively, protectively, lowered his hands, revealing light blond hair with a long, loopy curl falling into a pale, shy face.

His gaze was pinned on the ground, and glasses dimmed his sparkling violet eyes.

Overall, he had a very timid looking appearance.

Gilbert gave him an encouraging smile.

"There you go! Now, what's your name?"

The boy turned a little red and went to say (or whisper, anyway) something, but was interrupted by a loud voice coming from across the hall.

"Matt! Yo, Mattie!"

The two brothers turned curiously to see the intruder. When they spotted him, their jaws nearly fell open.

Excluding his shorter, more yellow hair with a cowlick instead of a curl, his non-bandaged wrists and his brilliant sky-blue eyes, he could easily be the boy standing in front of them shyly.

Not to mention that he was lugging along with him a fairly big polar bear plushie...

Jogging casually towards them, the new guy grinned at the shocked brothers before turning towards the shy kid...now identified as Matt.

His eyebrows knit in concern and his carefree grin tilted sideways as he gazed at his practically-mirror version worriedly.

"Matt, dude, you can't just run off like that in the middle of support group just cuz Artie didn't remember you."

Matt didn't reply and instead outstretched his arms as if for a hug. With a sigh, the other boy handed him the large stuffed animal.

Matt grasped it gratefully and instantly buried his face into the fake fur, effectively hiding his face once more.

The boy sighed again, then turned to Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Sorry 'bout Matthew." He nodded his head towards the other boy, currently nuzzling his face in the bear plushie. "He ran off during support group. He doesn't really talk much..."

"It's fine," Gilbert reassured him.

The boy smiled crookedly.

"Y'know, you're the first person to get him to show his face." He said appraisingly.

Sticking a hand out, he added, "I'm Alfred."

Gilbert shook his hand.

"Gilbert."

"Ludwig," Added Ludwig, feeling as though precious time was being wasted. None of the two looked at him.

Matthew peeked out from behind the polar bear toy and, outstretching a bandaged hand, pulled softly at Alfred's sleeve.

Alfred turned towards him questioningly, and Matt whispered something in his ear.

Alfred gave an approving look at Gilbert before pulling away from his twin-like friend.

"Mattie says he likes you: you didn't pressure him to speak, were nice to him and could see him."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and Alfred clarified,

"It's this idea that's gotten stuck in his mind: He thinks that other people can't see him," He explained, sighing a little dejectedly at the end. "Only because he's often confused for me."

"Of course I can see him," Gil said in part irritation and part tenderness. "How can anybody not? He's awesome! And cute!"

Matt turned red. Ludwig wanted to face-palmed. Alfred merely laughed.

"You should visit again. Matt doesn't have many friends, I'm sure he'd love to see ya."

"Ja, I will," Agreed Gilbert at once, smiling widely at the still-blushing boy.

Alfred grinned enthusiastically.

"Awesome! I'll email you my phone number. Uh, what's your email?"

Gilbert told him, but added after a thoughtful pause,

"But don't we have to ask his orderly first?"

Alfred laughed loudly.

"Dude, that's me. I'm both his step-brother and his orderly. I'm a brorderly!"

Both he and Gilbert cackled at the pun, while Matt and Ludwig sighed.

After the laughter finally ceased, Gilbert and Alfred made some small-talk before it was time to go.

As Gilbert and his (now irritated) younger brother left, Gilbert couldn't help but think how ironic it was: In the beginning, he couldn't wait to leave... Now he couldn't wait to come back.

 **Blargh. I know the ending sucks, sorry.**


End file.
